


Care To Spot Me?

by Anon4Us



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, maybe some sin, not sure how far to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” AU</p><p>Lila only came to the gym to work out some aggression, didn't think she would walk in to a brand new obsession in tight-fitting gym clothes and pigtails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I only came in to avoid punching the people in my study group and found you

**_OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!_ **

Lila’s brain was in overload mode. Which was strange as it was 3 AM in the morning after another cram session with her study group which ended hours ago. All she wanted to do was work off all the aggression that said group gave her so she could sleep. If this class wasn’t one she needed to pass for her major, Lila would had dropped it months ago. Now, she had to deal with the fact she wanted to punch each one of them in the face but couldn’t.

So, her she was in her grumpy gym clothes, baggy orange sweat pants and with a matching tee shirt, hair all out of place and thought she was the only one in the school’s gym.

That is except for the other girl that was currently doing ups on the padded floor mats. One armed push ups at that!

Lila was behind her so all she could see was the girl’ back…and her firmly tight butt. Those snug black leggings do not leave much to the imagination! Plus that small red top that would reveal the girl’s midriff. She could make out every muscle as they moved with the up and down motions. The arm that supported her seemed to flex with each movement.

She could only image the power in that woman’s body as she watched her continue to her motions.

God, she could bench press Lila without any problems.

Image what she could do in bed!

While in the middle of her daydream, Lila failed to notice the woman had finish her set and stood up to grabbed a nearby towel. She gulped as the woman wiped the sweat from her face, her arms and body.

God! She wanted to be that towel.

“Oh! I didn’t realize someone was here.”

Oh God, she saw her.

“Ah…”

“Didn’t think anyone else would be here this early,” she said with such a sweet smile on her flush face no doubt from the work out, “Easy to avoid all those gym guys coming in at this time.”

“Guh?”

“I’m Marinette.”

 _Ok, Ok, just say your name and be cool, be the suave and natural people pleaser that you can be_.

“Lila,” she said with a held out hand, “Sorry to intrude on your workout.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Marinette said as she took Lila’s hand and shook it, “Shouldn’t be by myself anyway, just needed to work out some feelings.”

And there was her in!

“I thought it was just me,” said Lila, “My prelaw study group were driving me nuts with their fighting over such little things.”

“It’s exam season,” laughed Marinette, which Lila thought sounded like bells, “Everyone is stress out. My roommate had driven me out of our dorm with her studying for her exams.”

“Glad I upgrade to a single this year.”

“Lucky!”

Both girls shared a laugh as Lila felt herself become more at ease. How long could she distracted the girl and keep her here? Maybe-

“Say, I’m about finish here…Why don’t I spot you?”

_Oooooooh!_

“That would be a great idea,” said Lila, her fingers moved through her messy hair and right now wished she was more together for this meeting.

At least maybe she could get a breakfast date out of Marinette.


	2. Lets just play it smoooooth

It wasn’t the cute little street café she wanted but still good. Lila was happy with smoothies after their morning workout.

Marinette was even the one to suggest it as they finished up the hour long work out. Her shoulders were still stiff from the whole work out. Lila didn’t realize that Marinette was into gym workouts than she was. It was only like once a week for Lila, but it seemed Marinette went to the gym three to four times a week.

Could so tell from the tone abs the girl had.

Not that Lila had noticed…a lot.

She took Lila through what she had called ‘an easy routine’ to start off with. There was nothing easy with the squats, lunges and leg presses. Not to mention it was the first time Lila actually used the barbell. It was a struggle to lift as the two of them tried to find the prefect weight for Lila to start off with.

Though, it was most likely the best part for the whole morning. Lila got to stare into those deep blue eyes as Marinette stood over her and counted each set. Could she hear Lila's heart as it was about to beat out of her chest?

Time went by too fast as the workout was over and the gym started to fill up. They took their leave and headed for the showers to clean up the sweat and grim from their bodies. Lila bit her lip at the  **VERY** naughty thoughts of how easy it would be to slip into Marinette’s stall.

But no, she turned the shower dial to cold and hurry to scrub those thoughts out of her head. She had just met Marinette and Lila wanted the chance to get to know her more.

Such struck her as strange. Cause she never wanted to know more about those she wanted to be her bed bunny before.

So, here she was in normal clothes, combed hair and fresh make up as she sipped on her smoothie. As she took in another slip, her eyes traveled to Marinette as the girl happy drank her own.

The girl looked even cuter in her street outfit. It took so feminine and she seriously couldn’t even tell how well-built Marinette was if Lila hadn't seen it herself. The pink flowers stitch on her t-shirt were just so fitting and she could pull off pigtails so well.

“Ahhhh, this always hit the spots,” said Marinette as she lean back against the bench.

“I cannot feel my arms.”

“Heh, sorry about that,” Marinette said, with smile that cause Lila's face to heat up, “I should have remembered how hard it's the first time.”

_Not really the first time I wanted to have with you._

“Not that I was complaining,” Lila quick to sayas she tried to banish that thought. God, please don’t think she was a weenie!

“It’s ok,” laughed Marinette, “Alya was worst when I tried to drag her to the gym.”

“Your dorm mate?”

“Yup, plus my best friend,” she said, “We know each other for what seems like forever.”

Whoa…that’s a long time…

“Lucky,” said Lila, “I don’t think I had a friendship like that. My parents moved around a lot when I was younger cause of their jobs.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my father did stuff for the government so I got to travel around the world and-“

It felt so natural to talk. Strange as Lila was so use to her need to flounce all these connections. She grew up around and mingled with heads of countries, heirs of businesses and movie stars. She could get backstage to any concert and had gotten into any club with a mere flash of her smile.

Now, here she was in university. Smoothie in hand and chatted away with a baker’s daughter that wished to take the fashion world by storm.

It would be so easy to impress her. All Lila had to do was say she had Gabriel Agreste designed her graduation outfit. It was one of the kind and fitted her like a glove. That she could take Marinette back to her dorm and show it as it still hung in her closet. Then maybe it would lead into a kiss and they would fall on to her queen size bed.

Lila wanted to feel her abs under her fingers.

But, she didn’t…Marinette hadn’t walked off after their initial meeting. She had spotted Lila in the gym when it would be easier to walk off to get change. Now, here they just talked while the sun rose to the start of the day.

“Hate to cut out, but so need to get a nap in before afternoon classes,” said Marinette.

Lila nodded her head as she tossed away her cup. Of course, this couldn’t last forever.

“Say…could I have your phone number?”

Oh?!

Lila couldn’t pull her phone out fast enough to get those much wanted digits. 


	3. Call me on my cellphone

“Great! Now you don’t have to nag me to come to the gym.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she put down her phone, “Excuse me as I tried to make sure you didn’t get freshman fifteen.”

“Girl, we’re in our third year.”

“Doesn’t matter!”

Alya shook her head as she turned around on her chair as she looked at her best friend. Their dorm room was modest in size. There’s enough room for both girls to have their own space in the shared area. Alya’s desk was covered in papers and books as she tried to juggle her work for her journalism degree to her work on the university’s blog.

Marinette’s side of their dorm was covered with her projects for classes. Pieces of fabric laid all over the floor and her mannequin had her exam assignment draped all over it.

“I’m fine with going once a week at least,” said Alya, “I’m just glad that you found yourself a gym buddy.”

“It isn’t like I ask Lila yet…we only just met this morning after all,” said Marinette.

“Seriously? It isn’t like you are asking the girl out on a date,” said Alya, “Just text the girl and say you want to meet up tomorrow morning again.”

Marinette nodded her head. Yeah, it wasn’t if she was about to ask Lila out. All she wanted to do was to see if she wanted to meet up again the morning to do this again. It was so much fun to actually be with someone. They easily chatted away the morning and Lila wasn’t like Alya, who just complained for what seem to be forever how sore she was.

Yes, even Marinette knew that her kind of routine wasn’t for everyone. From years of living in a bakery and her toe in the fashion world, Mari was aware of non- healthy habits. So, she promised herself that she wouldn’t fall into that trap.

It wasn’t easy to keep it up over the years, she found the results were worth it.

But why was she nervous? Alya was right as it wasn’t like Marinette was about to ask Lila out on some kind of date. She had the text all punched out. All she needed to do was press the send button and it would be done.

“Seriously? This is just like with Adrien,” said Alya with an eye roll.

“It’s nothing like Adrien!”

“Than why don’t you send the message already?”

“Fine!” she said as her thumb press down on the screen.

There! Message sent!

Ok….now just need to wait. Mari let out a breath of air before she reached over for her sketchbook. She needed to work on her final project as it was due in a month before the spring term would come to an end. After all, Lila wouldn’t-

_*DING!*_

“She’s fast,” said Alya.

It was a surprise as Marinette picked up her phone and open her message screen.

_L: Sure! Same time or do you want to sleep in =D_

She couldn’t help it but let out a light giggle at the sight of the emoticon as she wrote up her own answer back.

_M: It depends on what time your classes are tomorrow I guess. I have one at 11  
_

_L: Noon my first one XP  
_

_M: Than lets meet at 4  
_

_L: Sounds like a plan. C u than <3_

That let to more giggles and a raised eyebrow from Alya. It didn’t bother her much as she turned to flopped on her bed and snuggle into her pillows.


	4. T! G! I! F!

It felt like she was in a whirlwind this whole week.

Lila had met up with Marinette almost every morning to go to the gym. While her body was sore and she needed hot showers to ease her muscles, it was totally worth it. The chance to get closer to her was worth whatever pain Lila had to put her body through.

Not to mention she started to see a little bit of results in the mirror.

But as the week came to an end, there was a bite of guilt that naw at her. Yeah, she still wanted to be physical with Marinette. Who wouldn’t? If anyone had seen the girl with those shoulders, arms and back muscles, not to mention the cute personality and smile, they would be the same position. They would all want to nail her.

As she washed up that Friday morning, over a week since they had first met, Lila started to see why she couldn’t commit to the whole, ‘Lets just sleep together’ part of her plan. 

Marinette was too sweet and pure and God damn it, if she betrayed her trust just to have one night of lust she would be like the wicked witch of the west!

All cause she made it so easy for Lila to want to talk and be friends with her! That she caused her heart to thump out of her chest!!!

This girl was not human, not one bit.

“Are you going to the party tonight?”

Drawn out of her daydreams and tore urges, Lila twirled to see Mari as they stood there in the locker after their Friday’s session. There she stood with her hair down, wet from the shower and with only bright red towel wrapped around her damp body. Her shoulders and arms just gleam from the water and show off her muscles. 

And all Lila could think was that there was only a towel in her way...

_**OH GOD! WANT! WANT! WANT! WANT! WANT! WANT!!!!** _

“Huh?” manage Lila as her brain tried to process words from a angel-viewing meltdown.

Marinette stood there and giggled, “For the end of the term,” she explain, “A bunch of my friends and I are going to the Sigma Thêta Pi's End of Year party they are having. Was wondering if you want to come along and meet everyone.”

No, she was planning on getting some things together before she left to go home on  later next week and never see Marinette again. So, nothing really planned for tonight. The idea of going to a party sounds great and not to mention a chance to see Marinette outside of the gym setting.

“Sure! Sounds like fun!”

“Great! Meet you in front of the dorms say around nine than?”

“Yup,” said Lila, with a weak wave as Marinette rushed off to get change.

Oh God! She needed to go shopping! She needed an new outfit, something sexy and to attract Mari’s attention. With a new sense of determination, Lila quickly changed into her street clothes and headed out to the nearest boutique. She would need new shoes too, maybe some earrings or necklace. God! She needed to get her hair done too.

So much to do!!


	5. do not mess with the lady

_Hair straight, fresh cut and style in her signature look, check!_

_New sexy little black dress, check! It had orange highlights around the waist and down her back with the thin shoulder straps.  Plus it fitted to her body to show off her tone figure, check!_

Lila had checked herself over so many times and even as she stood in front of Marinette’s dorm. She held up a small mirror to make sure her make-up was still in place. Yes, such a prefect shade of lipstick that match her flawless skin.

_Yes, Operation Make Mari Mine aka Triple M was on the go._

“Lila!”

And part one was on the road.

She snapped her compact close and flashed her camera ready smile as Marinette came out of the dorm room. It took a moment to regain her footing at the sight of her crush. Mari stood there in a cute little light blue sundress with her hair tied up in her signature pigtails. Behind her was a young lady with glasses and red hair and a boy with a baseball cap. Lila couldn’t focus on them cause all she could focus was on Marinette.

“Lila, this is my best friend Alya and her boyfriend Nino,” said Marinette.

“It’s nice to finally meet the fable Lila,” said Alya, taking Lila's hand to shake, “I heard nothing but good things about you.”

That’s a good thing, a very good thing. That met Marinette talked about her when she wasn’t around. Sweet! Lila smiled as she and Alya shook hands, “Same here, and totally love your article about the campus new library.”

“I know! Isn’t it wrong that they are building this multi-million glass monster? There is no clear private study space nor have they given us anything on what they are going to do with the old one.”

“And here she goes again,” moaned Nino as the four of them headed out to the party.

The Sigma Thêta Pi house wasn’t too far away and it was clear the party was full in swing. There were students outside of the building, laughing and acting like crazy drunks. When they entered into the house, Lila finally realize how special Marinette was.

She knew there was something special about her, but didn’t know how special she was.

While Alya and Nino had left them early (Something about needing to see who was playing the music at this place), Lila and Marinette were never alone. Not that it was a bad thing as it gave Lila a moment to see Marinette in her true form. She was a social butterfly and could pretty much be friends with anyone.

She chatted with the captains of the men’s football team and the women’s track team over the latest track meet last weekend and training plans. Marinette talked with this one guy about some kind of video games and their high scores.

There was the theatre club’s power couple, known for their flawless romance performance. Not to mention the fact they had been together since high school and size difference. Lila was able to learn that Marinette was responsible for most of the theatre club’s costumes.

She even knew Prince Ali, who was here for the past year as part of some exchange! He was drag to the party by his girlfriend Rose. Lila could only stare as Marinette, Rose, Prince Ali and Rose’s girlfriend Juleka talk about scrap-booking.

_Scrap booking?! With a prince?!_

Lila needed something.

“Mari, I’m going to get something to drink,” she said as she stood up from the couch that she, Marinette and some redhead guy sat on. The two were in a deep conversation of a recent gallery show the redhead had, “You want anything?”

“Just get me whatever you are having,” said Marinette, “Nathaniel?”

“Nothing for me, thanks.”

With a nod, Lila walked to where the alcohol was bring handed out. Plan Triple M basically crash and burn now. The whole night was for Lila to make Mari fall for her, not for her to fall even more for Marinette. God! The girl was so cheerful and friendly with everyone. She seem to accept everyone and just could be friend with anyone. But what about her?

Could they even be friends? Lila didn’t know if she could stomach the idea of seducing Marinette even more. She wanted too. God she wanted too so much! But what if Marinette couldn’t accept her? Didn’t want to be around her anymore?

Be disgust with her?

No! If anything Lila learn about her tonight, that she would accept her no matter what. They could be friends if Lila could only keep it in her pants.

With drinks in hand, Lila had a look of determination as she headed back to join the party.

At least she saw Mari was corner by a familiar blonde in the middle of the hallway. They were in the middle of heated conversation between the two of them. Mari’s arms were tight at her side, in clear fists that were ready to strike and her teeth were clench.

“Chloe, why cannot you just grow up?”

“Oh Marinette! What with the tone? I was merely wondering why you even decided to show your face since you broken up with Adrien?” Chloe said with a predator grin on her face.

“Which was six months ago? Aren’t I entitle for a social life?” asked Marinette.

“Just surprise! I mean, if I was you than the idea of my boyfriend of three years had broken up with me than left the country without a word than I would have left the city all together.”

“No doubt some fancy place your daddy bought," Marinette said, "And for your information, I've been talking to Adrien and we're fine.”

“Than he must have told you that he is in love with someone else.”

“Ye-”

“Clearly he has come to his sense. He finally realize someone like him couldn’t be with some dumpy plain baker’s daughter. Not when he could have the mayor’s daughter as his future wife,” said Chloe.

_Dumpy!?_

_Plain!?_

Red, pure rage was in her vision as Lila storm over to save Marinette’s honor. The words were ready to spill out like venom as Chloe continue to talk away while not allowing Mari a word in otherwise.

“I thought you were done with guys, Ms. Bourgeois?”

The girls turned their heads and Lila couldn’t help but be please with herself to see the horror and shock pasted across Chloe's face.

“Lila!” both girls shouted.

“I known it been awhile since we last saw each other,” said Lila, “but the night we share is fresh in my memories.”

“Wha-”

“The law department get together at the start of term. We bonded over our civil law professor’s new hairpiece.”

“Have no idea wha-”

“Than we headed back to my place and I still remember your shrieks in enjoyment, claiming that no man touch nor pleased you like that before.”

Mari’s hands covered her mouth in shock while Chloe looked ready to die from embarrassment.

“Would be a shame that Daddy or the press found out about our little night...don’t you think...”

“You...You lesbo slut!!!”

“So? I like girls but I still can cause you problems if you don’t stop messing with my friends.”

Chloe looked as if she wanted to scream something, to slap Lila right in the face. But, the socialite didn’t, all she did was storm off and disappeared into the crowd. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Marinette, placing her hand onto Lila’s shoulder.

“She’s a bitch and barely was worth my time,” snorted Lila, “Both the first time and now.”

“She’s not going to forgive you for this.”

“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself...now! Lets join this party!”


	6. what's this feeling so wonderful and new

  
Marinette would be the first to admit it but she didn’t normally need help when dealing with someone like Chloe. Hell, she had been dealing with her since their _collège_ days. So when Chloe walked up to her at the party and started to lay into her about her break up (Which was totally mutual thank you very much).

Than Lila came and reveal some information that Marinette didn’t need to know about Chloe’s sex life.

But she notice a small feeling of bitterness as Lila only merely mention the night.

It gnaw at her as the night when on as Lila finally got into the groove of the party. She got involved in a game of quarters which was loud and crowded as Marinette found herself pushed away from Lila’s side. She needed to watch out for her friend stake. She could have pushed back, if she wasn’t focus on the bitter feeling and the thought of Lila and Chloe together just ate away.

When Lila got group into a game of _‘La vache qui tache‘_ , Marinette took this moment to break away and try to find Alya. She would know what to do, she always knew something. Finding her wasn’t hard as she stood outside on the house’s front deck with a cigarette in hand.

“I thought you gave up on smoking?”

“I only have like one or two when drinking.”

“Nino doesn’t like it.”

“That is what breath mints and gum are for.”

Marinette shook her head as she join Alya’s side and lean against the wood of the deck. The two girls stood in silence while the noise of the party rocked around them. How was she going to ask this? Now that Marinette was here, it was embarrassing to ask Alya about this.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“Huh?” asked Marinette, a bit surprise that Alya had figure out her motives, “Wha-”

“You’re fiddling around with your earrings and biting your bottom lip,” laugh Alya, putting out her cigarette into the wood, “You only do that if you want to ask me something stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid...just...”

Could she do this?

“What? Girl, you know you can ask me anything.”

“I know...” sighed Marinette, knowing that she might as well spill it out, “So...found out that Lila slept with Chloe.”

“What?!”

“Shhhhhh,” she said, covering Alya’s mouth, “Not everyone needs to know about that.”

“Why? Would totally knock Chloe off her high horse. God, she stalks Adrien for so long and-”

“It wouldn’t be right cause anyone should be able to be with anyone,” said Marinette, “And beside, the only reason I found out about it was cause Lila threaten Chloe to tell her father or the press to get her to stop picking at me.”

“Ooooooh, that explains it,” said Alya.

“And just the idea of Chloe being with Lila...or Lila even wanting to be with Chloe for any period of time just eats at me. Seriously, Lila is this strong woman, someone that doesn’t back down from a challenge and is so worldly. She been to places I only dream about and not to mention so smart! She wants to be a lawyer before wanting to get into politics and-”

“Girl you are rambling.”

“...Oops...”

That only earn a small smile from Alya as she place her arm around Mari, bring her into a small hug, “It’s fine...and I can see what your issues are.”

“But I hadn’t even told you about it?”

“Yes, yes you have.”

“Wha-”

“You have a crush on Lila and got jealous.”

Marinette’s eyes widen in surprise, shock at the mere idea. It couldn’t be...

“But I like guys! I mean, Adrien and I have been together for years,” said Marinette.

Alya merely laugh and shook her, “In the years I have known you, you only had eyes for Adrien no one else. There had been a lot of people that asked you out but you only seem to be gaga for him...so it’s possible that the kind of person you are.”

“What kind?”

“You fall in love with the person first. You love them for their personality and than you go for the whole package,” explain Alya, “Kind of sweet really...”

Marinette allow the words to sink into her brain. A crush on Lila...it made sense, it made complete sense! The feelings, the pressure in her chest was similar to those years of crushing on Adrien. Maybe it been forever since she crush on someone or it got her off guard that she couldn’t recognize it.

“So...what should I do?”

“My suggestion? You ask Lila out,” said Alya with a knowing smile.

“But what if she doesn’t want to?”

“I have a feeling you will be ok,” she said, pushing Marinette to the door, “Now, go and find her, Girl. You seen to get back on the horse and ride it.”

Marinette felt there was a double meaning to that if she wasn’t force back inside and tried to avoid the bodies up and down around in the hallway.

But one thing she knew for sure, she needed to talk to Lila.


	7. you don't wanna see what happens when I get provoked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mention of assault in this chapter, so just warning you guys. But nothing too major!

Finding Lila was easy enough. She was still in the same spot where Marinette had left her. The only difference was Lila was leaning over a couple large guys, laughing. Her face was cover with a dozen dark spots, the same with everyone else in the group. The game was clearly over as everyone was chugging their drinks without reason.

It was best to get her out of here before something bad happens. There were plenty of stories of people too drunk to remember and what happens.

“Hey Lila, time to go,” said Marinette, reaching over to pick her up from the guys.

“Noooooo, Mari,” cooed Lila, right into her face. Marinette almost gagged at the smell of beer on her breath, “I want to sssstay.”

“You heard the lady,” said one of the guys Lila was hanging off of. He looked like one of Kim’s frat brothers with the neat hair and build body of a sport stars. But unlike her friend, he had a look of predator like his body.

“And I say she is,” said Marinette, pulling Lila away from him. It was a little more force that she would have like but the alarms were going on in her head.

“Bye bye butterflies!” laugh Lila, hanging off of Marinette’s shoulder. Shaking her head, she took to dragging Lila’s drunk ass through the crowds and out the door.

A tad more difficult as Lila seem to want to move around. Marinette had to tried hardest to keep them both balances. Next time, she was totally going to watch out for Lila and make sure she doesn’t over drink again. Once outside, everything was much more smooth sailing.

“We are going to my place, you need to sleep this off.”

“Ooooh, sleepover!”

“Yeah, sure, a little private sleepover,” laugh Marinette.

Lila moved closer to her, putting her head to rest on her shoulder while wrapping her arms around Marinette’s neck, “Hmmmm sounds like a fun time,” she said in a low slurry voice.

Had to be the alcohol talking. Still, Marinette could feel her face heat up at the maybe implied meaning of Lila’s words and tone. Nope! Nope! Not going there! Even more with Lila’s condition, it would be wrong to take advantage of her like that.

But, some jackasses weren’t above that.

“Hey! Pretty ladies, where do you think you are going?”

Two of the guys Lila had been drinking with had saw it fit to follow them out of the frat house. A look of disgust spread on Marinette’s face as she kept on walking. But with carrying Lila, she was a tad slower than normal. Even though drunk off their asses, the two frat boys made the distance in no time.

“Didn’t you want to stay and have some fun?”

“Come on, you cannot leave yet?”

“My friend is a little party out,” said Marinette, stressing a smile as she kept moving along, “So we’re going to head out now.”

“For a sleepover!” cheer Lila.

_Damn it! No drinking for her like ever!_

“Oooooh, is it private or can we come?” asked one of frat boys that Mari had label Idiot #1.

“I think-”

Idiot #2 didn’t even wait for her to finish as he lifted Lila from her shoulders and took to holding her in his own arms. The way he held her, with his hands touching her breasts and going a bit lower send Marinette into a panic. Lila, even drunk, struggle as even she could tell this was not a good position.

“Let her go,” she demanded.

“Nah, lets have ourselves a little private party,” Idiot #2 laugh, “Think your friend here likes it.”

At lost of words, her mouth was going dry at the situation she found themselves in. It was one of those stories, the stories her Maman warn her when going away to school, on the news and such. The thought of Lila turning into such a story was sickening and one thing she would not allow.

Even when Idiot #1 thought it was a good idea to put his hands on her.

She going to teach him to **SING!**

With a second thought, Marinette’s body move into action as she jabbed her elbow into his guts. Without a moment pause, her foot slammed down hard onto the idiot’s and her other elbow jabbed upwards into his nose.

Did it feel good to hear the crunch of bones? You bet your asses it was.

It even felt better to kick him hard in the balls. Marinette only hope that it felt like a horse kicked him so the idiot wouldn’t get up anytime real soon.

Even with seeing his buddy, moaning while rolling on the ground, Idiot #2 thought it was a bright idea to come at her. Thankful, he dropped Lila to the ground. Made things easier as the moron charged.

Digging her feet into the ground, Idiot #2 grabbed her arm which was the opening Marinette needed. She grabbed a hold of his own arm and started to turn. Using all her strength, all the force she could muster, the goon took flight.

It was quite a simple move to flip him over her shoulder and send him crashing into his buddy. Their moans were a welcoming sound. Marinette doubt they would be attempting something like that again.

Not wanting to stick around too long, Marinette turned to her friend with a hand extended. Lila, who was still on the ground, had this star struck look on her face.

“Come on, we need to get going.”

The warmth of Lila’s hand in her own was welcoming and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

“I want you inside me”

_**Say wha!?!?** _


	8. will I show who I am deep inside? NOPE!

Lila let out a moan as she could feel the warm of the morning light against her face. Grabbing the comforter, she pulled it up and over her head. It was much too early to get up and her head was throbbing so much. It was as if someone had been playing the drums on her skull. How much did she drink last night?

The last thing she remember was to forget and the blonde bimbo. God, Lila didn’t want Marinette to find about her history so soon. Hell, she hadn’t even told Mari about her preference! Not it matter cause she seem to have all sort of friends that were in all sorts of relationships. But still, Lila wanted to do it on her own time.

So, she drank, drank to forget the whole scene. God, what did Mari think of her?!

Grabbing the comforter, she snuggled deeper into bed. She tried to block the unwanted memories from her mind to go back to sleep.

Wait…how did she get home?

Throwing off the covers, Lila scan the room. She was still in the clothes from the party but she wasn’t in her own room. She was in a completely different apartment, two beds and clothes all around. Clearly some kind of designer lived here. There were sewing projects lying around the room and a wall filled with designs. The other room mate seem to live around their computer with the amount of papers and books lay around the desk.

But the most important thing was that it wasn’t her room.

_Oh God, Oh God!_

“Oh good! You’re awake.”

There stood the one person Lila really didn’t want to see right now.

Marinette, in the door way, with a glass of water and white pill bottle in either hand.

But at least it was someone she knew and not a complete stranger.

“How are you feeling?”

There was no point in hiding anymore. Lila moaned before flopping backwards into bed, “Like I want to crawl underground and die.”

Both cause of her stiff and sore body and how the whole event now emotional scarred her.

“Well can’t say you don’t deserve it with your drinking,” chuckle Marinette coming to Lila’s bedside. She handed over the glass of water and a small pill which Lila was happy enough to shallow, “Now, I know you aren’t hungry-“

No, she wasn’t. Lila felt like she could be kneeling at the porcelain throne soon enough.

“-So once you get into some clean clothes, we're going out to get some food in that stomach of your's.”

“Wha? But I-“

“Now,I think I have some finish designs that can fit you pretty well-“

“Mari, you been so sweet but I think it's best if I just head back to my apartment and sleep it off.”

“Nonsense and beside there is no way you're heading back on your own. We're going to get some breakfast and than the both of us together are going to your place. I will feel a lot better knowing you’re safe.”

“But you done so much already and I can’t-“

“Lila, we’re friends. Friends help each other out when they do stupid stuff. Now strip!”

Lila felt her body heat as Marinette took control. No matter how much she protests, Mari shoved some clothes into her arms and tried to pull her party clothes off. Not how she imaged this scene would be going down. 

Her version involved more lips, touches and Lila helping Marinette with her own.

Still, Lila got of her clothes and put on the one-of-a kind outfit.

Which fit her perfectly! She even looked super cute with the white shorts and matching orange ruffle tank top.

Shoved out the door and sitting at the café Lila wanted to take Marinette to on their first meeting. She was so at peace right now sipping on her _café au lait_. Lila could listen to Marinette's bright, cheerful voice all day. Her eyes falling onto those full lips as they moved. How she imaged how those lips tasted even with Mari happily ate away at her chocolate pastry. Cinnamon and chocolate? No, maybe strawberry?

This is how she dream their first date would go, how all their dates would go.

But with Marinette setting down her cup, her expression turn from joyful to one of a more serious nature.

Not good.

“Ummmmmm…I’m not sure how to-“

Alarms were going on in her head.

_Time to abandon ship! Get out before you get hurt!!!_

“I need to get going!” declared Lila, quickly getting out of her seat.

“But Lila, I-“

“I-I-I-I need to get my bags together. I’m heading back to my family’s villa over the summer-“

“But I think we need-“

“I’ll pay you back for this! See you in the fall!”

Marinette’s shouts felt on deaf ears as Lila acted like the lying coward that she was.

Turning tail and running away.

Facing the truth was something she couldn’t bare to do after all.


	9. breakfast at tiffany's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally fitting that I post this during Femslash February don't you think lol. Should only be a couple chapters left to go!

Three months…

It had been the whole summer vacation and Lila made it through it all without talking to Marinette. She didn’t answer a single call, text or e-mail for the whole vacation from her. She had gotten so many texts from Mari that ask how she was, how was vacation, why wasn’t she responding.

They finally stop a month ago.

 And she was back at school

Staring at her phone while laying in bed, Lila stared at the last message Marinette had sent her.

_'Please text me’_

“Ok, something’s bugging you?”

Lila frown as one of her casual bed bunny, Aurore climbed out of bed. Watching the nude form of the blond grabbed her light blue bath robe, Lila use to enjoy watching the view. She loved to see all the love bites marring that beautiful pale skin of Aurore’s. But something bit at her, ate at her stomach that stop her from enjoying her gratification.

“Nothing…”

Aurore laugh at that, “Nothing?  I think  you’re forgetting who you are talking too?”

“I’m serious, there is nothing going on,” said Lila, sitting up as she reached for her discarded shirt to get it on.

Standing there with her arm cross Aurore had a look that scream ‘I don’t believe you’ painted right across her face. Pulling her shirt on, Lila knew better than to lie to the journalism student. She always could tell when someone was lying to her face.

“Lila, been over here like three nights this week,” said Aurore. “  Normally  its like once every three months if you hadn’t gotten anything. So I’m guessing either your father-“

“It has nothing doing with that dick!”

She loved her father, but their relationship was always one with issues.  Mainly  when he got involved with another girlfriend that seem to get closer and closer to her age. It was getting disgusting.

“Than it some girl that has you all tense about.”

Frowning, Lila shook her head before she headed right out the bedroom door.

“Ha! I’m right!” laugh Aurore as she followed Lila into the kitchen.

Lila shook her head before flopping her ass into one of the chairs. She didn’t need to say anything, nothing at all. But Aurore caught blood and now was going after her like a shark. She had a shit eating grin as she took her own seat at the table.

But they weren’t alone as Aurore’s girlfriend Mireille stood there in the kitchen. She held a couple plates for the two girls filled with tartines and grapefruit. Plus a look of confusion on her face.

“Right about what?” asked Mireille, putting the dishes down.

“Lila has a crush on a new girl,” said Aurore with a smug tone.

“Shut up,” hissed Lila, sipping on the coffee Mireille handed to her.

“Come on, dish it out?” asked Aurore, leaning closer to Lila with that wicked grin on her face. “Do we know her? Who is she?”

“I ain’t telling you nothing.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the fashion departments star,” said Mireille. Both girls whipped their heads towards her. She was leaning against the counter fiddling with her phone with a small smile gracing her face.

“H-H-How?” gasped Lila. How in hell did she know Marinette?!

“Alya from our class keeps up a daily blog,” said Mireille as she turned her phone to show them. “She posted a few pictures of you with some girl of the end of term party.”

She was right and Lila could feel her mouth drop at the sight. She didn’t remember that  being taken  at all. But she pretty sure even Marinette didn’t know it  was taken  either. It was the both of them leaving the party, Lila drape over the other girl with a huge drunk smile on her face. Even Marinette seem to be smiling at this moment for what reason, she didn’t know.

The photo had a caption that had Lila want to crawl and die.

_'Marinette with her new ‘friend’ Lila tonight. Watch out folks, this designer might be off the market soon <3’_

“Oh my god!”

“Oooooh, you have some good taste,” said Aurore, taking the phone and getting a closer look of the photo. “She’s a cutie.”

“I didn’t know there was a photo! Why didn’t I know!?”

“How couldn’t you know? Alya’s blog is the main source of campus information. Like I get everything from it,” said Mireille.

“So the whole campus had seen this?”

“Most likely,” said Aurore, putting the phone down. “So what happen?”

“Can’t you tell? I got wasted and  basically  Marinette had to take care of me. How can I bare to look at her after that whole thing…”

“It isn’t like you hadn’t gotten smash before,” said Aurora.

Lila moaned as she flopped against the table, “It’s different this time.”

“Because she’s different,” said Mireille, moving to share the seat with Lila. She pulled Lila up and started to stroke her hair, “Its ok, you can talk to us.”

Lila started to spill everything. All her feelings for Mari started to come out. How beautiful the girl was. How strong she was both  physically  and emotional. How Lila thought her eyes sparkle with stars and how it hurt to know that she wouldn’t want any kind of relationship.

“Did you ask her out?” asked Mireille.

“…..”

Aurore sighed as she shook her head, “You cannot be serious? You turned tail and ran like you always do, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t run!”

“Every time someone get close to you, you always turn tail. I know you’re scared of being close to anyone,” said Aurore. " But how can you get any kind of relationship for the future if you don’t make some kind of connection ?"

“I don’t run away.”

“Lila, we have been friends for years. We known you since private school days. We know you better than you do yourself,” said Mireille, continuing to stroke Lila’s hair. “There's nothing wrong with letting someone in. It's time to lower those walls.”

She knew that and Lila wanted to do that. To let Marinette in would be so easy.

So why couldn’t she do it?


End file.
